Ren And Stimpy Lost Episode - Creepypasta
by TheDarkMaster95
Summary: Hi guys, sorry there hasn't been a new part to the Nightmare In The Cul-De-Sac story in a while I just wanted to post this to keep you entertained while I'm working on the next part.


Remember that TV show called Ren And Stimpy. It was about a mean and ill-tempered chihuahua and a red happy cat. All though it had some problems everybody seemed to like it. Sadly, the show got cancelled in 1995 but it became a classic to Nickelodeon fans. In 2007 Nickelodeon started a revival on the show as fans had demanded it to come back. I was part of the revival team they chose for the animations.

Our first task was to go through episode after episode including some unreleased ones as they wanted us to get the animation right. Finally, we went through the night. It was about 4:00 am and we had enough coffee and snacks to still keep us going. At the bottom of one of the boxes there was a VHS tape entitled "RAS LOST EPISODE". We knew that "RAS" meant "Ren And Stimpy" so we put it in the VCR player rewind it and hit play.

It started off normal with the intro until the title card showed. Only Ren was in the title card and Stimpy was no where to be seen. But we shrugged it off thinking that it was going to be a special episode. It started off with Stimpy dancing to his "Happy Happy Joy Joy" record and he was also signing along with it. Suddenly Ren burst through the door wearing his work clothes and then when he heard the record he started to get mad. "STIMPY I TOLD YOU I HATED THIS SONG!" Ren shouted. Ren quickly took the record and threw it on the ground before stomping on it and smashed it into bits. Ren then began to take his belt from his pants off and he began to whip Stimpy with constant times until you could hear Stimpy crying in pain. Ren then shouted "CÁLLATE!" which was "SHUT UP!" in Spanish. Good thing I took Spanish back in high school. Then Ren took a sigh and walked away and Stimpy laid on the ground with constant bruises and tears in his eyes. Then the screen went to black.

It then came back to Stimpy laying in his bed looking at a newspaper and then his eyes saw and ad saying "Are you being abused? Call: 555-333-222" Stimpy picked up his phone and dialed the number and it showed him talking on the phone. We couldn't hear what Stimpy was saying on the phone. Then the screen went to black again.

The screen came on showing a phone on a wall. The phone began to ring and Ren came running in a bathrobe and slippers and picked up the phone. "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Ren shouted. "This is the abuse organization we received a call from Stimpson Cat." is what we heard on the phone. Ren's face turned red and he slammed the phone back on the wall. Then he ran into Stimpy's room and grabbed him by the neck shouted "YOU CALLED THE ABUSE ORGANIZATION SO I COULD GET ARRESTED?!" The weirdest part was it didn't sound like Ren's voice it was more like his voice actor with his normal voice. The Ren dragged Stimpy into the kitchen and stepped on him with his foot so he wouldn't get away. Ren then took a pistol and fired. The gunshot was so loud it pierced our ear drums. It then showed Stimpy with a bullet hole in his head with his eyes open for ten seconds until he finally shut his eyes for good. Then the screen went to black again.

Then the screen came on again. It was the funeral for Stimpy. Attending was lots of people who were the same species as Stimpy so they had to be his relatives. Alot of other people from other episodes where also there such as Sven Hoek, George Liquor, Jerry The Bellybutton Elf, and Powdered Toastman. Even Ren was there claiming that Stimpy had committed suicide. It then began to show and overhead view of Stimpy's casket being lowered into his grave. The screen went to black.

Then it came back on showing Ren sitting next to Sven on Ren's porch. Ren had the pistol in his pocket that he used to commit the murder and Sven sat next to Ren with a queasy face. "Why did ya do it Ren?" Sven asked "I don't know Sven, I just don't know." Ren said as if he was crying. The screen went to black again.

Then it showed Sven sleeping in Stimpy's bed because he needed a place to sleep until he would go back to Europe. Suddenly Sven heard a gunshot which caused him to to run into the kitchen and gasp at what he saw. It showed Ren on the ground with a bullet hole in his chest and his body was surrounded by a pool of blood. The pistol that he used to kill Stimpy with next to him which Sven obviously thought Ren had committed suicide. Then it showed Sven crying next to Ren's corpse until the screen went to black for the last time. Then the credits where all normal and it was all over. The tape popped out and me and my coworkers were horrified at what we just saw.

A couple days later I contacted the creator of the show John Kricfalusi and asked him if he knew anything about the episode. Almost immediately he hung up on me. A week later Nickelodeon ceased production on the revival and we were told to shut down the office.

As of today I still can't get it out of my head. Ren abusing and killing Stimpy.


End file.
